Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a bottom rail assembly of a trailer, and more specifically, to an improved bottom rail assembly configured to substantially reduce the moisture seeping in to form corrosion on metallic elements of a sidewall.
Background
A truck trailer, commonly referred to as a semitrailer, is a vehicle that often operates as a part of a domestic or international transport infrastructure. An important area of a truck trailer is the bottom rail assembly that couples to a sandwich panel sidewall. The bottom rail assembly is used to couple the sandwich panel sidewall to the floor structure and includes tensile structural elements used in frameless (monocoque) construction. The sandwich panel sidewall is a composite panel configured to utilize high strength metal sheets bonded to a high density plastic core with protective coatings on both sides for extra corrosion resistance.
However, the conventional design of the bottom rail assembly allows contaminants including water, moisture, and brine to seep into the sandwich panel sidewall through the bottom to cause corrosion. The corrosion cause by the contaminants seeping in through the bottom can destroy, weaken, or damage the metal and other material of the sidewall and the rail assembly by chemical reaction and other means.
Trailers operating in harsh winter-like environments are at an increased risk for corrosion. De-icing agents used on roads, and the chemical washes used to clean them can accelerate the formation of corrosion. Furthermore, the sidewalls may be cut by shearing, which leaves the bottom edges of the sandwich panel sidewalls exposed and unprotected. The road spray and/or chemicals used for washing collect along the sidewalls of the trailers. Gravity then pulls the solution down to the edges of the panel where it can collect and cause accelerated corrosion.